C+VG Issue 7
This issue was dated May 1982 and was priced at 75p Computer Software News Caverns of Mars (Atari) Atari 8-bit - Page 18 Triumph of Rome (Molimerx) TRS-80 - Page 18 Space Fighter (Program Power) Atom - Page 18 City Encounters (Molimerx) TRS-80 - Page 18 House of Gnomes (Bug-Byte) ZX81 - Page 19 Five-a-Side Soccer (Texas Instruments) TI99/4 - Page 19 Adventure (Program Power) Atom - Page 19 Space Warp (Bug-Byte) BBC - Page 19 QS Invaders (Quicksilva) ZX81 - Page 21 The Voyager Program (Avalon Hill) TRS-80, PET, Apple II, Atari 8-bit - Page 21 Another VIC in the Wall (Bug-Byte) VIC-20 - Page 21 K-Razy Shoot-Out (K-Byte) Atari 8-bit - Page 21 Reviews Video Screens Reviews Feature Behind the Screens: Interview with Chris Horseman of Centaursoft - 1 page - (23) : Jumbo Jet Pilot and Skiing featured. Arcade Action Reviews Alpine Ski (Taito) - (31) Dribbler (Scando) - (31) Tips Qix (Taito) - (30) News Record Breakers: Kent quartet top 100 million on Asteroids - (30) Pinball: Sexy Girl series and The Magic Picture Pin series - (31) Adventure Adventure One (Abersoft) ZX81 - Keith Campbell - ½ page (65) Programming: From top to bottom - Keith Campbell - ½ page (65) Features Play by Mail: Who'd take the word of a space pirate? - Terry Pratt - 2 pages (70-71) : Play by Mail computer games are already big business in the U.S. and look ripe to take off over here. Terry Pratt reports. Hardcore: A games players guide to the Sinclair ZX81 - 2 pages (86-87) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 3 pages (7,9-10) : Commodore's Avenger, Sirius Software's Gorgon and Atari's Battlezone discussed. Competition - 1 page (15) The Bugs - 1 page (17) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (25) Reversi - John Ball - 1 page (27) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (66-67) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (68) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (72-73) Kit Korner: Screwdrivers and spanners - Keith Mott - 1 page (76) Brainwave - (81) Software Glossary - (84) Type-Ins Relativistic Starship Simulator - 2 pages (28-29) Minopoly (Sharp MZ-80k) - 7 pages (32-33,35-37,39,41) Earth-Port II (TRS-80) - 2 pages (42-43) Puckman (PET) - 3 pages (44-45,47) Double Cannon (Atari) - 1 page (49) Meteor Storm (Apple II) - 2 pages (50-51) Anti Grav (Nascom) - 3 pages (52-53,57) Ski, Earth vs the Flying Saucers, Avoid the Projectile, Grand Prix (ZX81) - 2 pages (58-59) Spiderman (Atom) - 1 page (60) Minotaur (VIC-20) - 2 pages (62-63) Adverts Games *'Molimerx' - The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Escape from Pulsar 7 - page 6 *'Bug-Byte' - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Whist, Invaders, Breakout, Chess, 747, Atom Invaders, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Pinball, Labyrinth, Backgammon, Lunar Lander, Golf, Last Run, Space Warp, Beebgammon, Vicmen, Vicgammon, Another VIC in the Wall - page 16 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 26 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 40 *'Macronics' - Mission of the Deep, Nightmare Park, Warrior, 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Space Rescue, Planetoids - page 46 *'Psion Computers' - Backgammon, Fantasy Games - page 54 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 55 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1 - page 55 *'Essential Software Company' - Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 56 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 64 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 77 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50, Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield - page 80 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 88 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 89 *'Holdco Ltd' - The Naughty One, The Sign of Hadrin, Gold / Pick a Word, Golf, The Secret Codes, The Maze Game - page 36 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 92 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, Rox, Ten Superb 3.5 Programs, Rox III, 3D Labyrinth - page 92 *'Beelines' - VIC 6 - page 95 Magazines *Hobby Electronics - page 56 *Which Micro? and Software Review - page 85 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, John Ball, Keith Campbell, Ted Ball, Gary Marshall, Moira Norrie, Keith Mott External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 007 C+VG Issue 007 C+VG Issue 007 C+VG Issue 007 C+VG Issue 007 C+VG Issue 007